You're beautiful
by Hiwatari Satiko
Summary: No metrô ele vê pela 1ª vez a mulher Rin,não a amiga Rin...MAs pode ser tarde demais...Songfic.


Songfic SesshyRin: You're beautiful - James Blond (_Não sei se estar certo o sobrenome dele,mas td bem...)_

**_Vamos a songfic!_**

_-Como eu odeio metrô..._

Esse era o pensamento que um yokai tinha em pé no meio do metrô lotado.Ele agradeceu aos céus quando o metrô parou numa estação no coração de Tókyo,a maioria das pessoas desceu nessa estação.O yokai se sentou,agora havia poucas pessoas ali:Uma velha lendo uma história pra um filhote de yokai raposa,um casal de yokai's lobos namorando,ou melhor, dizendo,se agarrando e uma turma de jovens com a qual ele tinha vindo:Três jovens humanas,dois humanos e seu irmão,meio-yokai.Uma das jovens,chamada Sango,estava batendo no humano,Miroku.

-Hentai!Fique longe de mim!

-Calminha,Sangozinha...

-Não me chame assim...

Seu irmão e a humana chamada,Kagome estavam brigando.

-Feh!Sua bruxa,eu já disse que não...

-Inuyasha...SENTA!

Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos,eles poderiam mudar um pouco as brigas,pelo menos.Os outros dois humanos,estavam conversando,mas Sesshoumaru nem ao menos os observou.Pegou o seu MP3 que estava dentro da mochila e começou as escutar as suas músicas...Até que uma música começou e ele reparou na pessoa que estava sentada na sua frente...

_My life is brilliant._

_**(minha vida é brilhante.)**_

_My life is brilliant_

_**(Minha vida é brilhante)**_

_My love is pure._

_**(Meu amor é puro.)**_

_I saw an angel._

_**(Eu vi um anjo.)**_

_Of that I'm sure._

_**(Disso eu tenho certeza.)**_

****

A jovem de longos cabelos negros e olhos achocolatados,chamada Rin,virou o rosto e sorriu pro yokai a sua frente,Sesshoumaru.

_She smiled at me on the subway._

_**(Ela sorriu pra mim no metrô.)**_

****

Ela voltou o seu rosto pra Kohaku e continuaram a conversar.

_She was with another man._

_**(Ela estava com outro homem.)**_

_But I won't lose no sleep on that,_

_**(Mas eu não perderei o sono por isso,)**_

_'Cause I've got a plan._

_**(Porque eu tenho um plano.)**_

****

Como nunca percebeu o quão linda é a Rin?Como nunca percebeu que o sorriso dela é encantador?Sesshoumaru se perguntava.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_**(Você é linda.Você é linda.)**_

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_**(Você é linda,é verdade.)**_

****

O metrô parou,várias pessoas entraram,lotando-o novamente.

_I saw your face in a crowded pla__ce,_

_**(Eu vi o seu rosto num lugar lotado,)**_

****

Sesshoumaru,por entre as pessoas conseguia ver parte do rosto de Rin.

_And I don't know what to do,_

_**(E não sei o que fazer,)**_

****

O yokai continuava olhando a jovem...

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

_**(Porque nunca estarei com você.)**_

****

O que estava acontecendo com ele?

_Yes, she caught my eye,_

_**(Sim,ela chamou minha atenção,)**_

****

Como o sorriso dela era lindo...

_As we walked on by._

_**(Enquanto nós passamos um pelo outro.)**_

****

Finalmente o metrô parou e eles desceram,Rin olhou pra Sesshoumaru.O seu olhar estava diferente...

_She could see from my face that I was,_

_**(Ela poderia ver em meu rosto que eu estava,)**_

_Flying high,_

_**(Voando alto)**_

****

Ele parecia muito distante...Distraído...Será que algum dia ele iria olha-la?Não...Rin balançou levemente a cabeça...Apenas estava preocupada com o amigo...Amava Kohaku!

_And I don't think that I'll see her again,_

_**(E eu não acho que a verei novamente,)**_

****

Ela ia embora com o namorado,Kohaku...Esse era o ultimo fim de semana em Hiroshima...Eles estavam indo pra casa de Kagome...Onde ia ter uma pequena festa de despedida...Chegando lá,Kagome,Inuyasha e Miroku foram pra cozinha,pegar algo pra comer,Sango e Kohaku foram pro quarto,pois a Sango queria se despedir a sós de seu irmão.Ficaram na sala Sesshoumaru e Rin.Eles ficaram se olhando nos olhos...Não conseguiam parar de se olhar...Sesshoumaru parecia ainda estar ouvindo a música que o fez perceber o que perdera...

_But we shared a moment that will last 'till the end._

_**(Mas nós compartilhamos um momento que durará até o fim.)**_

****

Do nada,os dois se levantam,ficam um de frente pro outro.Uma lágrima solitária aparece no rosto de Rin,Sesshoumaru a limpa.Enfim eles perceberam,mas já era tarde...

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_**(Você é Linda. Você é linda.)**_

****

Assim que Sesshoumaru limpou a lágrima de seu rosto,Rin o abraça,um abraço bem forte,um abraço de carinho,de paixão,de amor,de despedida.Sesshoumaru retribui,lógico que ambos tinham vontade de se beijar,mas não iriam trair o Kohaku,não!Ele sempre foi muito bom com a Rin e com Sesshoumaru.

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_**(Você é Linda, é verdade.)**_

_I saw your face in a crowded place,_

_**(Eu vi seu rosto num lugar lotado,)**_

****

Sesshoumaru nunca iria esquecer o dia que "viu" a Rin,mas a tinha "visto" tarde demais...

_And I don't know what to do,_

_**(E eu não sei o que fazer,)**_

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

_**(Pois nunca vou ficar com você.)**_

_La la la la la la la la la_

_**(La la la la la la la la la)**_

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_**(Você é Linda. Você é linda.)**_

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_**(Você é Linda, é verdade.)**_

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,_

_**(Deve ser um anjo com um sorriso no rosto,)**_

_When she thought up that I should be with you._

_**(Quando ela pensou que eu deveria estar com você.)**_

_But it's time to face the truth,_

_**(Mas é hora de encarar a verdade,)**_

_I will never be with you._

_**(Eu nunca estarei com você.)**_

****

Sesshoumaru ficou olhando o avião decolar...Chegara tarde...Não pudera se despedir...Não pudera falar o que demorou muito pra perceber: _Eu te amo..._

Oie,gente!Tudo bem?Gostaram dessa songfic?Eu sei que não ficou lá grande coisa,mas...Eu fiz o possível...Por favor,deixem review's!

beijos

Satiko


End file.
